Dreams
by salvaged.stars
Summary: FINISHED Trinity and Neo have an unexpected suprise and Trin doesn't like it... Neo finds out why through her past through access to her dreams. Hope you like it.Please R
1. Headaches and sicknesses

Title: Dreams  
  
Rating: R  
  
POST REVOLUTIONS  
  
WARNING: IF SOMEONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT TRINITY AND NEO ARE STILL ALIVE, THAT SOMEONE, PLEASE LEAVE. I DO NOT WANT ANOTHER REVIEW THAT GOES LIKE,'TRINITY AND NEO ARE DEAD SO YOU CAN'T STRETCH UP YOUR IMAGINATION BY PRETENDING THAT THEY ARE STILL LIVING.' BUT OTHERWISE ANYTHING ELSE IS WELCOMED.  
  
A/N: It's me! ;-)I'm happy to announce that I'm happy because I got a lot of reviews for Remember and the Matrix Carols! Hope I get as much for this story. ;-) I'm just setting up the story, so we'll get to the main story later We all know nothing can change what Matrix is to us, so we're fans forever! Merry Christmas to you all!  
  
dreams Chapter 1: Headaches and Sicknesses  
  
Trinity walked down the long, winding paths of Zion and stared at the lively world that was the last remaining human city.  
  
The hall she was walking had hardly anyone walking at the time, because it was the engine room. Hardly anyone went there.  
  
It's a good thing, too, she thought, I needed time to clear my thoughts.  
  
She didn't know what was wrong, but for some reason she felt very. heavy. She always had headaches, she always felt sick. it worried everyone so much that they went back to Zion. Not that they needed all the ships to be out, anyway.  
  
The war had ended, and Trinity and Neo were still alive.  
  
The machines had revived them and brought them back as healthy as ever, replacing their broken body parts with machine ones.  
  
Trinity walked around the place and felt her head started to spin.  
  
"Trinity."  
  
She turned around to see Neo standing there, smiling at her.  
  
Neo saw the crease on her forehead and he frowned, "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just having another headache." Trinity said softly, resting her head on Neo's shoulder.  
  
Neo sighed, "You should go to the doctor."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
They had this little argument millions of times, they didn't fight, they just talked.  
  
"Come on, you don't look too good."  
  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not well."  
  
"Trinity," Neo brought his hand to her chin and raised her head up so that his eyes were staring at hers, "Please?"  
  
Trinity smiled, God, this guy knows how to make me feel wanted.  
  
"Alright, alright. But I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with me."  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
I hope you guys liked that ;-) Please, oh please review! The part about Trinity's past comes later. Don't worry, I'll keep writing, I already got everything planned out. But you have GOT to review, if you want to see a second chapter. 


	2. Arguments

Title: Dreams  
  
Rating: R for later chapters  
  
A/N: I haven't checked if anyone reviewed yet. but SO WHAT?! I won't be like this when I see that I have come to the end of my story and I'm still review-less. Expect me to be MAD ;-) So enjoy my mood, it might go stone cold later. Could I ask a question, how come some people have bios? I don't think I was asked for one when I first registered.  
  
Dreams Chapter 2: Arguments  
  
"Oh, my." Trinity whispered as she received the news.  
  
"Yes, you are pregnant." The doctor laughed "Congratulations. Of course the father is the One. Are you going to tell him once you're out of the room?"  
  
"Oh, my." Trinity repeated.  
  
She wasn't ready for this, and she never would be.  
  
"Thank You." She said quietly.  
  
She stood up and left the room to see Neo waiting outside.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Neo asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She said quietly, not looking at Neo straight in the eyes.  
  
Neo looked relieved and excited, but his expression changed when he saw Trinity looked upset.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked gently.  
  
"I-I don't want to be pregnant." She said suddenly, anger boiling inside her "I'm just not ready to get a kid."  
  
Neo laughed, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Trinity said sarcastically as they started walking back to their room.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just too painful to explain."  
  
Neo sighed, "You know, you'll never know how well it is to have a kid unless you really get one."  
  
Trinity turned and stared at Neo angrily and stopped walking, "You know, why can't you accept the fact that I'm just not ready." She said quietly, and Neo saw tears were starting to form in her eyes.  
  
At this point, Neo was really annoyed "Well, I don't think you can abort the thing, can you?"  
  
Trinity closed her eyes to try to hold back the tears, but it didn't work. Little droplets were already trickling down her cheeks, "How can I make you understand?"  
  
She turned and ran away, to a different direction from where their room was.  
  
He sighed again and just walked briskly to their shared cabin.  
  
-End of Chapter-  
  
Ha! I'll leave it there. you people better hand me over a review or else. 


	3. Trinity's past

Title: Dreams  
  
Rating: R for later chapters  
  
A/N: I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay. OK, maybe witty, but not gay. ;-) So I just want you guys to know that I am thankful that the last time I checked I got three reviews for this story. I hope I get more. ARE YOU KIDDING?! I'm not contented! Hehe. Just kidding. I still hope for more reviews, of course. It's getting interesting, so I guess you guys will have to give me something, right?  
  
Dreams Chapter 3: Trinity's past.  
  
Neo walked briskly into his room and sat down, looking worried.  
  
God, where is she?  
  
Neo couldn't find Trinity anywhere, and he felt sort of responsible for everything that was happening.  
  
"Where is she?" he said out loud.  
  
He sighed and laid himself down on the bed.  
  
Staring at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Neo?" a voice called out to him suddenly.  
  
Neo slowly opened his eyes to see he was looking right at the Oracle.  
  
"Oracle?" he asked.  
  
The Oracle nodded.  
  
Neo looked at everything around him. He seemed to be in the Matrix, but it wasn't anywhere that seemed familiar.  
  
"Where am I?" Neo asked.  
  
"Why, child, you're in the Matrix."  
  
"Where exactly?"  
  
The Oracle smiled, "That you have to figure out."  
  
Neo looked around him and the place seemed rather familiar.  
  
There were teenagers walking left and right everywhere and most of them were carrying food trays.  
  
"Am I in, a cafeteria?" Neo asked.  
  
The Oracle smiled, "Yes, but where do you think exactly?"  
  
Neo looked around.  
  
"You are in your dreams, Neo."  
  
Neo looked at the Oracle curiously, "I don't think I know this place enough to dream of it."  
  
The Oracle laughed softly, "You are the One, Neo, you have the sight, the sight cannot only see the future, the sight also holds the past."  
  
"I don't remember this place from the Matrix."  
  
The Oracle flashed a knowing grin, "Then maybe you know someone in it."  
  
Neo checked his surroundings and looked at the people around him more clearly.  
  
Then he saw it.  
  
"Trinity.?"  
  
Trinity was sitting on a table alone, toying her food with a spoon.  
  
"Trinity?" he called out to her.  
  
No answer.  
  
He came closer and tried to tap her on the back, but his finger went right through her, as if he was a ghost.  
  
He jumped back, looking a little shocked.  
  
"This is a dream, Neo, a mere creation of your mind. But you are the One, so you see the past and the future, and it is not an illusion, it really happened."  
  
"So. I'm seeing a part of Trinity's past?"  
  
"And it will only stop when you realize."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not ready for that answer yet, but once it comes, I think you will know."  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
Ooooh! Ain't I mean? You guys should give me some reviews that I love so very much or hear me get very angry. VERY angry. Hehe. I'm hoping you sort of understand everything already. But of course, I'll need to know what you think and stuff. So I am desperate for atleast one review. 


	4. Denny

Title: Dreams  
  
Rating: R for later chapters  
  
A/N: Hello people! As you can see, the next chapter is here even without the reviews! ;-) You see the mercy I give the fan fiction readers? You can forget the rest of my mercy later if I find out I got no reviews. I just want to tell everyone that here Trinity does not act the way we're used to seeing her, so. she won't be the kick-ass, confident Trinity here. Anyway, no more spoilers for the story, you'll see what I mean later, anyway. The first chapter, where I put that warning about Neo and Trinity still being alive? Let's just say that I got the wierdest review I've seen yet in my story 'Remember'. Enjoy this story, and please R&R.  
  
Dreams Chapter 4: Denny  
  
"Remember Neo, this is a dream where you cannot touch anyone, so it will just give you vain if you try to comfort Trinity when things go wrong."  
  
Neo looked at the Oracle suspiciously, "But I don't think Trinity's life before the Real World is that bad."  
  
The Oracle smiled sadly, "See it to believe it. Here, you cannot comfort her or try to talk to her, because this is her past, you weren't there at her past, therefore you cannot change it. And Neo, let me tell you that this time your powers will not help you with anything. You cannot use your powers to wake up from your sleep, because you will only wake up, when you understand everything."  
  
The Oracle looked at a clock that was hanging on top of the door.  
  
"Time's up, kiddo."  
  
Neo looked at Trinity again for awhile, and turned around to face the Oracle, to see that she was gone.  
  
He sighed and turned back around to take a closer look at Trinity.  
  
She really did seem really different. Her back was a bit bent and she looked tired and upset. She was sitting alone which most likely meant Trinity wasn't popular as a teenager.  
  
She WAS as pretty as usual, her hair was shoulder-length though, but she still had those beautiful pools of blue in her eyes and she still had a fit body.  
  
Then suddenly, Neo saw a guy about her age sitting beside Trinity.  
  
He came closer and got a better look. Trinity's face brightened a bit when she saw him and he smiled as well.  
  
"Hey." The man said softly.  
  
"Denny." She said, smiling as well.  
  
There were there cute sparkles in her eyes that made her look magnificent. The look, Neo noticed, Trinity gave when she saw him.  
  
When we're not fighting, he thought sadly.  
  
He observed a bit more and saw that the Denny figure put his hand on top of hers, which was on the table.  
  
"You look really cute today, Kate."  
  
Neo almost tripped.  
  
Kate? Kate was Trinity's real name? My god.  
  
He looked at Denny again.  
  
He was the cute kind, with blue eyes and blonde hair.  
  
Neo couldn't help but wonder why Trinity and Denny didn't seem to have too much of a social life even though they seemed fairly attractive.  
  
Suddenly, a girl with silky blonde hair and light green eyes walked up to them.  
  
"Hey, Denny." She said cheerfully, then looking at Trinity, her expression changed "Kate."  
  
Denny smiled at Trinity before looking at the girl. "Clara."  
  
"So, what are you doing tomorrow night, Denny?"  
  
Denny laughed all of a sudden and flashed a knowing smile, "Clara, I know what you're trying to do. But really, forget it. I'm not going to go out with you."  
  
Clara looked angry, "Well, I'm trying to give you a social life. I can't help it if you hang out with the more lowly life forms like the nerds who'd rather watch Star Wars than go shopping."  
  
Trinity looked down at her plate and Denny looked up angrily, it seemed that he was more mad than Clara was, "Look, Kate's nowhere near to becoming a low life form. You know what I think those things are? I think lowly life forms are people like you, Clara, because you're the kind of person that can't accept that maybe some people don't like what you like."  
  
Trinity lightened up a bit and Clara looked as maddened as ever, she looked at Trinity and scoffed, "You know what, Kate? You're a failure. You've got the looks, you just don't know how to use them."  
  
With that, she turned and walked away, and Denny just glared.  
  
Neo felt a surge of anger deep inside as well, because he never wanted to hear anyone speak that way about Trinity.  
  
And this is pretty shocking, he thought, Trinity's not even reacting to it.  
  
"Thanks for standing by me all the time." Trinity whispered, looking up at Denny's face.  
  
"It's OK." Denny smiled and his face relaxed, "I meant what I said."  
  
Then Neo saw Trinity raise her head to give Denny a light kiss on the lips, who kissed her in return.  
  
Neo felt like weird suddenly, like he felt a surge of envy.  
  
Why should I?, he thought, It's not like Trinity loves the same guy, I mean, she left him, that must mean she didn't really love him. right?  
  
Neo will find out soon that what he thought was very wrong.  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
Ha! You guys will have to wait for a while before I upload the next chapter, and I'll reveal everything little by little. Like why Trinity became the kick-ass one we know so well, and how Denny and her ended, and how about her family life? All will be revealed, but sadly it's not happy. That's why this thing's an angst fic, too. Please tell what you think. 


	5. Trinity's home

Title: Dreams  
  
Rating: R. starting now.  
  
A/N: OK. Hello. I'm not sure if you're enjoying any of this, but this chapter deals with angst and rape. Now, I'm don't know if you like Denny, but he won't hurt Trinity/Kate. Sorry if you don't like the name, but I think it's OK. Anyway, please continue to R&R and give me your opinion. But I no like no flames, OK? ;-) Oh, and to answer a question I got, no, I didn't watch or read Pride and Prejudice. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, such as MD, gordo4life, The True Shadow, Cinn, Princess of Dandelion (was it?) and everyone else.  
  
Dreams Chapter 5: Trinity's home  
  
Neo watched closely as Trinity and the Denny walked down a sunny path.  
  
They were holding hands and Denny was looking at Trinity, and Trinity was looking at him in return.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Trinity asked as they walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"How lucky I am to get someone as beautiful yet as modest as you." Denny said softly, smiling at her.  
  
Hey, that's usually my line, Neo thought to himself as they stopped walking and they kissed.  
  
Then, Denny started to whisper something.  
  
He started to brisk walk at the standing couple so that he could hear what Denny was saying.  
  
"You know," he heard Denny whisper, "let's start working on the IRS d-base. We've got a lot of research to do."  
  
Neo was surprised. But then he thought that maybe that was one of the reasons he and Trinity got along.  
  
They must hack together. he thought.  
  
"I love you so much." She whispered, and they started to kiss again.  
  
Neo smiled, Trinity did have a soft side.  
  
He wanted to hold her so much, and he really missed her already. He felt so disappointed in himself of how mean he treated her, but he knew it wouldn't help if he tried to reach out.  
  
They started to walk again, to the direction of an apartment.  
  
Trinity and Denny entered and Neo swiftly followed.  
  
They went in the elevator and went up five floors before coming out into room 54.  
  
Trinity rang the doorbell and a woman that had blonde hair and green eyes like Denny's appeared.  
  
"Oh, hello you two." She said, smiling.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Wilkins" Trinity said to the woman, smiling brightly.  
  
"Beautiful day, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Trinity and Denny entered and Mrs. Wilkins shut the door.  
  
Neo, not really noticing the door was closed, walked through the door before he realized he did.  
  
Neo looked shocked, How the hell.? He thought.  
  
"Mom, we'll just be upstairs, OK?" Denny said to Mrs. Wilkins.  
  
He and Trinity headed up the stairs and Neo found himself walking up the stairs as well.  
  
They went inside a room and closed the door and Neo walked right through.  
  
Now I know this is a dream, Neo thought.  
  
Neo saw Denny get a chair for Trinity to sit down on and once she was comfortable, he sat on the computer chair.  
  
Denny turned his seat to face Trinity and they kissed passionately for a number of minutes before Trinity withdrew, trying to breathe.  
  
"Are we ready?" Denny asked her softly, coming close and nipping at her neck.  
  
Then suddenly Trinity looked at the time and stood up.  
  
"I have to go." She said.  
  
Denny looked a bit disappointed.  
  
"Do you have to?" Denny asked gently.  
  
"You don't know my father as much as I do, Denny."  
  
"I thought you said you loved him, that must mean something."  
  
"Still. He'll get very angry."  
  
Denny laughed, "OK. But tomorrow, we'll get started."  
  
"Just don't start without me." Trinity smiled.  
  
***  
  
Neo followed Trinity out of the apartment room.  
  
They walked down the corridor and up the stairs into a new hallway.  
  
Trinity entered a room so fast that Neo didn't have any time to check the room number or whatsoever.  
  
Neo entered as well to see a man, sitting on a couch, watching television.  
  
When he heard Trinity closed the door, he turned around and stared at her angrily, "Didn't I tell you to come as early as possible."  
  
Trinity looked down, "I'm sorry, dad."  
  
Neo watched as Trinity's father grabbed hold of her and smacked her right on the face.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to come as early as possible?" he repeated, "Couldn't you have come earlier?"  
  
Neo glared at Trinity's father, looking at Trinity's red cheek, he saw that she was crying.  
  
Trinity's father grabbed hold of Trinity's waist.  
  
"I'll give you some punishment you'll never forget."  
  
"Daddy, please no. Not today, not tonight."  
  
Neo watched with boiling anger as Trinity's father pushed her down onto the floor and grabbed hold of Trinity's hair. Pulling it so that her neck was exposed. He started to bite it roughly.  
  
"Dad, please, I'll never be late again." Trinity sobbed.  
  
Her father paid no heed to her words and tore all of her clothes off. He took his own off as well. Without warning he entered her and pumped hard and fast.  
  
All Neo could hear and see as Trinity's crying and her own father harassing her. Neo didn't have to think twice to know what was happening; Trinity's father was raping her.  
  
Neo felt a surge of anger mix up in himself and he tried to grab Trinity's father to give him a piece of his mind, but yet, he couldn't do anything. He knew it.  
  
When everything was through, the rapist (A/N: That's what I'll call him from now on.) stood up, put his clothes back on, and left the room, leaving Trinity lying there, crying.  
  
Neo knelt down beside her and tried to hug Trinity, but his hands and arms went right through her.  
  
-end of chapter- A/N: Sorry if you don't like it, but gotta go. Oh, and review! 


	6. Dear Diary

Title: Dreams  
  
Rating: R  
  
A/N: Hi! Now I'm happy to announce that things are going on smooth sailing this day. ARE YOU KIDDING?! Today is terrible! Hehe. Nothing much. Just hope you're still reading and enjoying the fic in any particular way. Thanks to the reviewers and I ofcourse hope I get more. I'm remaking the chappie due to a concerned reader. Thanks for the tips, and sorry for your friend/s.  
  
Dreams Chapter 6: Dear Diary  
  
"Hey, Kate. You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK."  
  
Neo watched listened to their conversation to make sure he heard everything.  
  
He felt bad for what Trinity's father did to her and he wondered why she seemed to be so. normal about it.  
  
Denny came over a few minutes ago to have a little talk.  
  
"You know, you left pretty early awhile ago. Is there anything wrong?" Denny asked.  
  
Trinity shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
It came to Neo of the fact that Denny didn't know about what was happening in Trinity's household.  
  
Denny sighed. "Listen. You're always like this. You always try to pretend that nothing's wrong. Baby, sometimes you just have to tell me what's wrong."  
  
Denny put his arms around Trinity.  
  
"God, Denny, maybe I don't want to tell you everything." Trinity said quietly, pushing him away.  
  
Denny looked a bit hurt.  
  
"OK." He said, looking at his feet for awhile.  
  
Come on, Trinity, Neo thought to himself, Tell him what's wrong.  
  
"Listen." Denny said suddenly, "Tomorrow's Saturday and my parent's want to invite your dad over. While they're talking we can go hack in to the IRS d- base. OK?"  
  
Trinity looked a bit relieved. "OK."  
  
"And maybe we'll find out more about that Morpheus everyone's talking about in the chat rooms."  
  
Trinity just nodded.  
  
Maybe Denny's one of the guys in the other ships, if he knows about Morpheus, Neo thought.  
  
Denny kissed her on the temple and gave her a hug, "Bye."  
  
As soon as Denny left, Trinity stood up and closed the door. She went to this drawer and opened it, took out a little notebook that had a lock, and sank back on her bed, lying herself down on her stomach.  
  
Neo came closer and sat down beside the bed while Trinity put her hand under the bed cushion and took out a key.  
  
She used the key to open the notebook and he saw that it was a diary.  
  
She wrote quickly and her hand covered the notebook so he couldn't see what she wrote down.  
  
A few minutes later she locked the notebook up again and put everything where it belonged.  
  
She looked at the time and her eyes opened wide, she ran out of the door and down the stairs as fast as she could.  
  
Neo didn't follow, though.  
  
He heard sounds that made him feel uncomfortable, and he knew more or less what was happening.  
  
Instead, he took the notebook out of the drawer, took the key, and opened it.  
  
Neo never realized before, but Trinity had a sort of cute handwriting.  
  
He knew diaries were supposed to be private, but he had to do it to find out what he had to, since the Oracle told him to do so. He also wanted to find out what Trinity felt with everything around her.  
  
He looked at a calendar that was hanging on the wall and then opened the notebook, and turned it to July 8, 1984  
  
-Content of Trinity's diary-  
  
July 8, 1984  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's just another day with my life. I've hated it since mom died. When she was still alive, dad thought twice before coming near me. I don't know what made him such a rapist. God, I wish he would just stop. It's the same every night. If I go home early, he'd still try to get me. No matter what I do, no matter what I'd say, he won't stop. It's just that when I'm late he hurts me more. I don't hate him, I just miss him when he still loved me, and I'm not giving up on him yet. Uh, I'm starting to dislike him more everyday. I feel like I want to tear him into little pieces, maybe I really miss mom, too. I think dad's hated me since I was born, I just don't know anymore. He's so awful this way. Denny's so sweet. I don't know how I could ever live without him. God, I wish I was nicer to him. He looked hurt when I pushed him away. I can't tell him anything, because dad's threatening that if I tell anyone, that person's going to get killed. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially Denny. He makes my load easier to carry. I know I always rush, as if I'm trying to get away, but I really want him to know I love him very, very much. His birthday is coming soon, so maybe I could make him something. Or maybe I could just not mind dad's warnings and stay with him the whole day, even though the next day I could have the most humiliating and worst day of my life. I love him so much, I don't think I'm doing enough for him. He really wants us to hack in to the IRS d-base, and he always says it's OK when I tell him I have to leave. He stood up for me when Clara started up again. I'm such a coward, I can't stand up for myself. I don't know what it is, but I feel like. there's something really wrong about life. Everything just feels so. wrong. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling that I'll get answers sooner or later.  
  
-End of Content of Trinity's diary-  
  
Neo looked up from the book, feeling really pained.  
  
Never knew Trinity had such a terrible life, he thought, God, I wish I didn't talk as if I disliked her when she was so upset about getting a baby.  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
Hi! So I hope it's better, 'coz if it isn't, you can just ask me to renew it with better details on everything. I just wish I had a better life. joke! Anyway, I hope you guys like it so far. I know it's pretty angst-y but really, this is in the Romance/angst category, I'm just wishing it's angst-y enough for you people. Anywho, aloha! See you the next time I write, which will be never, if you don't review. Cheers! 


	7. Dinner

Title: Dreams  
  
Rating: R  
  
A/N: Hello, people! I'm so happy, 'coz I got a few new reviews. As you can see, I wrote the word FEW. That is no joke. How come you guys don't review MORE? Just kidding. Keep reading and reviewing and keep enjoying.  
  
Dreams Chapter 7: Dinner  
  
It was the night after Neo read Trinity's diary.  
  
Trinity and her father were in Denny's apartment.  
  
"Good evening, Mrs. Wilkins." Trinity's father said politely to Denny's mom.  
  
What a fake. Neo thought to himself as Trinity settled herself down on the seat beside Denny.  
  
"Hey." Denny whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek while both their parents were busy talking to each other "So are we going to hack in tonight?"  
  
Trinity smiled, "Yeah."  
  
"Good." He said as his and Trinity's parents settled themselves down on their own seats.  
  
Trinity's dad and Denny's parents were in deep conversation and Neo decided to leave the two lovers and check out what they were talking about.  
  
"I'm so sorry that your wife died in such an early age." Denny's mom said gently.  
  
"Actually, it's quite OK." Trinity's father responded.  
  
As if he's a decent man, he thought bitterly.  
  
"How's Kate with the new life she has?"  
  
"Quite happy."  
  
Liar.  
  
The group finished their meal and once they were done Trinity and Denny excused themselves and went upstairs.  
  
Neo followed.  
  
"OK. Let's get started." Denny told Trinity as they sat on two different seats.  
  
Trinity was staring out into space, looking sad and worried.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Trinity said quietly.  
  
"You know, these days you've been pretty intense. You're always in a hurry and stuff, and."  
  
Trinity kissed Denny on the forehead.  
  
"Um, god, I feel idiotic." She said, looking a bit scared., "Promise not to tell anyone, especially my father." It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
"I can keep secrets." He said softly, "If you really want to tell me."  
  
Denny pushed his chair a bit so that he and Trinity were staring at each other, face to face.  
  
"My dad. every night he. harasses me."  
  
"Harasses you?"  
  
"He rapes me, Denny."  
  
Denny laughed a bit and Neo felt like screaming at the top of his lungs that it was true, and that they had a witness.  
  
"That's not true." Denny said, "That can't be true."  
  
Trinity's eyes filled with tears, "I just wish you could see what he does." She whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Denny looked serious "It's true?"  
  
"Yeah." Trinity said, sobbing into Denny's shoulder.  
  
Denny put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Sssh. It's OK."  
  
"No it's not." She said in a faint whisper, "Every night it's always the same. God, Denny, it hurts, it hurts so much."  
  
Neo just looked at them, watching as they started to kiss.  
  
"Why haven't you told anyone?" He whispered before landing his mouth on her earlobe, suckling gently.  
  
"He'd kill whoever I told." Trinity whispered.  
  
Denny put his hands under her shirt, "Is there anyway I can make you feel better?" he asked, holding on to her waist.  
  
"Make love to me." Trinity whispered gently.  
  
Denny looked a bit surprised, so Neo guessed that they had never done it together before.  
  
Then Denny put his lips on hers and kissed her passionately, teasing her lips with his tongue.  
  
He stood up and Trinity did as well.  
  
He then carried her and put her on the bed.  
  
They made love like that for what seemed like awhile and Neo chuckled a bit.  
  
God, he thought, I'm watching my girlfriend fuck another guy and it's totally alright.  
  
***  
  
"Denny?" Someone from outside called out.  
  
Trinity was inside the bathroom and Denny was sitting on the bed, trying to arrange it so it didn't look too messy.  
  
Neo watched as the door opened and Trinity's father stepped in.  
  
He felt the anger in him rise again.  
  
"Denny, where's Kate?"  
  
"She's in the bathroom."  
  
"Oh. That's OK." Trinity's father then sat down on the bed.  
  
"Um." Denny started, "Sir, I'd like to ask a question."  
  
Trinity's father laughed a bit, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Kate. Kate says you."  
  
Then suddenly Trinity's father frowned, "She told you?"  
  
Denny looked shocked, "It-it's true?"  
  
Trinity's father looked. evil all of a sudden, then he laughed, "God, I told her not to tell anyone, that bitch had it coming."  
  
Neo felt like punching Trinity's father in the face.  
  
Then a thought came to him. Trinity's father might kill Denny.  
  
Then Denny looked angry, "I-I, I suddenly regret thinking that she was lying."  
  
Denny, no, Neo thought, don't tell him anything else.  
  
Trinity's father laughed, "I'm glad you do regret, buddy. You're also going to regret asking me in the first place."  
  
He then pulled out a gun from under his shirt and shot a bullet right at Denny.  
  
Then Trinity's father hid the gun back in his shirt and ran away.  
  
"Denny?" Trinity called out from the bathroom.  
  
Oh god, Trin, don't come out now, Neo thought.  
  
Trinity came out of the bathroom looking confused, then she spotted Denny lying on the floor, coughing out blood.  
  
"Denny!"  
  
Trinity kneeled down and scooped Denny up gently in her arms.  
  
Neo felt as if his heart was being broken apart.  
  
"K-Kate." he stuttered, "God, Kate, I'm sorry."  
  
"Denny." Trinity was crying now, watching Denny shake violently, "Mrs. Wilkins!"  
  
"K-Kate." Denny whispered, "Don't cry." He raised his hand up and wiped her tears away with his hand, putting blood on her face. Trinity didn't seem to care. While his hand was on her face, she held it with his.  
  
"Denny, god, Denny, don't leave me. Please."  
  
"Kate."  
  
"Mrs. Wilkins!"  
  
There was a thumping sound and then Mrs. Wilkins appeared on the doorway.  
  
"Oh my god." she said when she saw Denny and Kate on the floor.  
  
She ran to them and knelt down, "Who did this to you?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Kate's. dad."  
  
Trinity stared at him, then kissed him on the forehead, "Denny, I'll never forgive him. I'll never forgive him."  
  
"K-Kate." Denny whispered, "I love you."  
  
Then it happened. He closed his eyes and lost his grip on Trinity's hand.  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
I feel sad. I feel very sad. What a sad chapter, sad, sad, sad. Now, the next chapter is also sad. I'm sorry. But I do hope you review, please? 


	8. A little talk

Title: Dreams  
  
Rating: R  
  
A/N: I'm hoping you all like it so far. It's never too late to give me a review, even six years since the last update. Anyway, I'm sorry about what was revealed in the chapter before this one. Now, hand me some reviews, pwease? Oh, and I have NO idea for a next story, so anyone who just doesn't feel like writing a certain really good story, give me the idea, and I'll try it. I have no proof it will be good enough for you, though.  
  
Dreams Chapter 8: A little talk  
  
Neo watched as they carried Denny's body out of the room.  
  
The room was full of policemen, interviewing Mrs. Wilkins, searching the room for a clue.  
  
Neo sat down on the bed and watched Trinity sob onto it, refusing to talk to anyone.  
  
He came very close so that he was sitting beside her.  
  
He knew he couldn't touch her, but.  
  
He put a hand just above her shoulder, and gently touched her, it went right through.  
  
***  
  
Neo watched as Trinity looked at Denny's corpse.  
  
They were already inside the funeral home, and they were just putting Denny in his coffin.  
  
Trinity was silent for a long time already, and Neo felt really sorry for her.  
  
She looked. haunted, angry.  
  
The men who were putting Denny in the coffin asked Trinity if she was coming with them, because they were going to place him for viewing already.  
  
She shook her head and said she'd be out later.  
  
The men just shrugged and left the room, carrying the coffin with them.  
  
Once they left, Trinity exploded, crying hard.  
  
"Is this what you get for trying to love?" she whispered, closing her eyes, "God, answer me!"  
  
Neo watched Trinity, who was shaking, and was crying hard, "Oh, God, tell me."  
  
"Years and years, I never told anyone about my dad." she continued, "Now I can just see how stupid I was for letting him do that to me."  
  
Neo wished he was visible, so he could comfort her, hold her, hug her, tell her that it was OK.  
  
"I'm never going to forgive him." Trinity said bitterly, "Never."  
  
She sobbed harder, "God, after all he's done to me, I still loved him. After how much he starved me, hurt me, raped me every night. God, I thought he couldn't get any worse, but now. Denny's gone." She sobbed even harder, clenching her fists so tight it made scars "God, he took away Denny. he took away everything."  
  
She fell to the floor, "Why don't you just kill me right now, just kill me!"  
  
Neo felt as if he wanted to cry, too. It hurt really bad to see Trinity so. pained.  
  
Trinity just sank to the floor from where she sat, "God, I'm going to kill him. I've suffered so much for that asshole. Is that what he does to me? God, I thought you said everyone would be rewarded. My whole life I've never asked for anything. My whole life I let people push me around. God, I only ever got one gift, and that was Denny."  
  
Neo felt like telling her to stop, just stop, because it hurt him just as much.  
  
"And now. he's. gone."  
  
***  
  
"Kate, if you want, you could go live with us, with your father in prison and all." Mr. Wilkins said gently.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Wilkins." Trinity said quietly.  
  
"I know it must be hard for you."  
  
"The same goes with you and Mrs. Wilkins."  
  
***  
  
It was a few days after the funeral when Neo found himself sitting on a bench beside Trinity, who was staring out into space, her eyes still puffy from crying.  
  
She lived with the Wilkins in Denny's room now.  
  
The first time she sat on Denny's bed, she started to cry. Mrs. Wilkins left her there to sob.  
  
Now, she was sitting on a bench outside the cemetery Denny was buried in. Neo didn't know her thoughts perfectly, he just knew Trinity must have been very confused.  
  
"Hi," a voice said suddenly, "could we talk for awhile?"  
  
Trinity and Neo turned around to see Clara.  
  
She was wearing black leather T-shirts and pants and she was holding a pair of sunglasses, which made Neo a bit shocked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trinity said bitterly.  
  
"Just came to visit Denny since I wasn't here on his funeral day."  
  
Trinity turned around "I've got no time for talking."  
  
Clara laughed a bit and Trinity glared, "You know, it's his birthday today. Who would know it would be a few days after his funeral."  
  
Trinity looked down a bit.  
  
Clara looked a bit concerned, "Look, I know it must hurt. But it's not the end of the world."  
  
"Oh god." Trinity said softly "You don't know how painful it is."  
  
"Maybe I don't know how love is." Clara said softly, "But hey, I'll learn from you two."  
  
Trinity looked at Clara skeptically, and Neo stood up as Clara sat on the bench.  
  
"You must miss him, don't you?" Clara asked.  
  
"You don't know how much." Trinity whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"Maybe if you were a bit tougher your life wouldn't be so shattered."  
  
Trinity looked down, "These days I think the same. Thanks for the advice."  
  
"Well, we hackers have to stick together, don't we?"  
  
Trinity looked up suddenly. Neo was sure this girl was unplugged.  
  
"You have to be careful." Clara said, standing up.  
  
After that, a strong breeze ran through the air, and all of a sudden, everything started to fade.  
  
Neo looked left and right, as he saw Trinity fade, along with everything else.  
  
Then, suddenly, he was inside the Oracle's kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Neo." The Oracle said, giving him a knowing smile.  
  
"God, I never knew Trinity's life was so.."  
  
"Awful?"  
  
"I guess that puts it into words, yeah."  
  
"Have a snack, Neo." The Oracle said, lifting a tray of cookies.  
  
"No, thank you." Neo said.  
  
"What moments in her life did you think you saw?"  
  
Neo thought for awhile, "Her past, before Morpheus."  
  
The Oracle chuckled a bit, "You have seen some of the most sad or worst times of her life, Neo. And you're about to see a few more."  
  
Neo watched as his surroundings changed a bit as he saw Trinity sitting in front of the screens on the Neb. She was looking at the screen very intently.  
  
Then Cypher appeared from out of nowhere.  
  
"God, Trin, why are you here again?" he asked, touching Trinity's arm.  
  
Get away from him, you asshole traitor, Neo thought.  
  
"Go away, Cypher." Trinity said with her stone cold voice, pushing his hand away.  
  
"Why are you always pushing me away?" Cypher said, annoyed.  
  
"Do you think I actually like you?" Trinity whispered, looking at Cypher angrily.  
  
Cypher sighed and looked at the screens again, "It's him again, isn't it?"  
  
"Shut up, Cypher." Her voice was angrier this time.  
  
"Don't you remember when you used to like me more than those fools Morpheus thinks are the One?"  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"Remember when you used to come to me for." Cypher started to smile and Neo felt as if he wanted to kill him, "comfort?"  
  
Then Trinity stood up and slapped him across the face "I was very stupid to come to you for sex, Cypher."  
  
Then everything started to fade and the scene changed a lot to when they were in the Matrix.  
  
Neo noticed it.  
  
Cypher's betrayal.  
  
"Look into those eyes. those big, pretty eyes, and tell me, yes, or no?"  
  
Then the scene faded into.  
  
Oh, god, no.  
  
Neo was kissing Persephone all over again, but this time he was watching himself.  
  
"You want a clearer view of Trinity, Neo?" The Oracle suddenly appeared, though the scene around them did not fade, but stopped.  
  
Then suddenly, Trinity's glasses vanished into thin air, and the scene continued, the Oracle still there.  
  
Neo saw Trinity's eyes were half filled with tears, and then as Neo put his arms around Persephone, Trinity closed her eyes and yet, there were little droplets that were already trying to pour out.  
  
Neo felt like coming close and hugging Trinity tightly, just to be there for her, to tell her that she was his one and only, but he knew that wouldn't happen.  
  
"If it hurt your feelings to view this moment," the Oracle said gently, "Then maybe this will pain you more."  
  
Then the scene vanished into thin air and was replaced with another place, a place Neo knew, as Zion.  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I don't want to be pregnant. I'm just not ready to get a kid."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just too painful to explain."  
  
"You know, you'll never know how well it is to have a kid unless you really get one."  
  
"You know, why can't you accept the fact that I'm just not ready."  
  
"Well, I don't think you can abort the thing, can you?"  
  
"How can I make you understand?"  
  
Understand.  
  
Neo felt like a total jerk.  
  
"So. Neo, maybe now you understand why she doesn't feel that she's ready?"  
  
Neo's eyes were already filled with tears as he turned and saw the Oracle, smiling gently at him.  
  
"Do you think you know how to make her feel better?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In the engine room, crying her eyes out." The Oracle said, "but Neo, you haven't answered my question. How do you think you can make her feel better?"  
  
Neo smiled gently, "By being there for her."  
  
-END OF CHAPTER- Hello! Now people, please R&R, please? Tell me if you like it or not, and I'll try to change some stuff on it. I'm kind of in a hurry so don't get too angry if it's not too good. 


	9. We'll do this together

A/N: Hi people! Now, let's see. this is the last chapter and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and whoever read this. Thanks to the Wachowskis for making the inspiration that is the Matrix. And thank you to God for giving me this life and this talent of creating stories, even if they may not be the best.  
  
Dreams Chapter 9: We'll do this together  
  
Trinity crouched there on the floor, her arms crossed on her knees, crying into her hands.  
  
Neo looked at her before quietly walking to sit beside her.  
  
She looked up a bit and seeing it was him, put her head back where it was, sobbing quietly.  
  
"I'm such a loser, Neo." She whispered.  
  
Neo came close and put his arms around her, "That's not true." He said quietly.  
  
Trinity looked up, her eyes already puffy from crying, "I'm a coward."  
  
"Not true, either. I've never seen anyone braver."  
  
"God, Neo, why can't I just accept the baby?"  
  
Neo kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears, "Sometimes it's just hard to accept some things, baby, I'm sorry for being such a jerk."  
  
Trinity sat herself down on the floor and let her legs lie there. Neo embraced her a bit more tightly, yet still gently. She folded her arms on his chest and Neo placed his chin on top of her head.  
  
Suddenly, she sobbed even harder, "My life's been terrible, Neo. My father, god, he'd been raping me since I was seven. Then this really nice guy came along. His name was Denny. H-he was the only thing that made my whole fucking life worthwhile when I lived in the Matrix. And then, t-that asshole of a father killed him. I don't think I showed him enough how much I loved him before he died. And I've never forgiven my father yet, even after he was killed in prison."  
  
"You love Denny, and he knows it, no matter where he is now."  
  
"I know. But. I wish I told him everything. You don't know how many times I was so selfish around him. I always acted as if he was just another person in my life, as if he wasn't much of a guy for me, but that' not true. When I lost him. I lost it, I lost everything, I lost it. I'd been so vulnerable my whole life. when that happened, I became an Ice Queen."  
  
Neo listened to everything, even though he knew the story quite well.  
  
When she finished she was crying hard into Neo's already wet chest.  
  
"You know what, Trin," Neo said gently, "No matter what was in your past, I love you."  
  
He put a hand on her stomach and she stared into his eyes.  
  
"And I know you're not ready for the baby." Neo said, "But we can do this. I'm sure we can."  
  
"I'm just not sure if I can be a good enough mother, after how I was raised and how my life went on."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll be a great mother. You're a loving, caring girlfriend. You're not like your father at all. You are the most gentle and beautiful person I've ever known, and I know we'll succeed, you know why?"  
  
He kissed her gently.  
  
"Because we're going to do this together."  
  
-EPILOGUE-  
  
A year later.  
  
"Neo, your turn to check the baby." Trinity said, smiling secretly as Neo grumbled something.  
  
"Can't you do it tonight?" Neo asked, yawning.  
  
"Nope." Trinity laughed, "You already owe me one."  
  
Neo stood up and scratched his head a bit.  
  
"Sweetheart," Trinity called out suddenly, making Neo turn around "I love you."  
  
"If you loved me more you'd do me more favors." Neo joked.  
  
Trinity just smiled, closing her eyes again.  
  
Neo smiled as well and walked to where the baby's cradle was.  
  
"Hey, little boy, what's up?" Neo asked, lifting the baby up and raising the child up in the air.  
  
Neo chuckled as his son stared down at him with a little smile, his tiny feet kicking up and down. Adorable.  
  
"No wonder you're so cute, Denny." Neo said, "You got most of your genes from mommy. Did you know that's how she stares at me, too."  
  
"I heard that." Trinity's voice called out as she appeared from inside the couples' room.  
  
Neo turned around and laughed a bit, "Well, it's true."  
  
"Little Denny needs a diaper change." Trinity said, taking the baby from Neo.  
  
"I'm the other man, how come I can't do it myself?"  
  
"You always complain about the smell."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Trinity smiled and walked to the bathroom, where she changed him quickly.  
  
"There you go, my baby." Trinity said, putting little Denny back on the crib.  
  
"How about your other baby?" Neo asked, as he was in a very joking mood "What does he get?"  
  
Trinity put on a mischievous grin, "You get more than just a diaper change, Neo."  
  
She kissed him playfully and pushed him into their room.  
  
Once they were on the bed, they made love so passionately.  
  
When they were finished they panted, the room still swirling with lust and satisfaction.  
  
Trinity put her head on his chest and Neo put an arm around her.  
  
"Baby," Neo asked when he finally caught his breath, "do you love me?"  
  
Trinity looked up from her position, looking a bit surprised, "Ofcourse I love you. What got you asking that?"  
  
Neo smiled, "Just want to let you know I love you and our new family very much."  
  
Trinity smiled a bit as well.  
  
"Trinity, are you still insecure about getting children?"  
  
"After your love and support? I don't think so."  
  
"OK, that's good. I get to name our next baby, right?"  
  
Trinity pretended to pout, "But you got to pick the name for our first baby."  
  
"You've got to admit, you liked it."  
  
Trinity smiled a bit, "Yeah, it was pretty sweet of you to name him Denny for me."  
  
"Does that mean I name the next baby?"  
  
"I do most of the work. Do you know how painful it is to give birth?"  
  
"Never want to know."  
  
Trinity smiled a bit, raising her head up to kiss Neo on the lips.  
  
"Don't worry." Trinity said huskily, her voice full of lust, "If it's another boy it will be Thomas the second."  
  
Neo was about to say something else, when Trinity silenced him with a passionate kiss.  
  
-THE END-  
  
Like it? Hope so. Please R&R. Another story finished, another one to come up with. I'm pretty active, so I guess with all the new stories dropping in I'll get inspiration. Anyway, enjoy! Matrix fans 4evah! Now, before I forget, review now or forever hold your peace. 


End file.
